Self-Centered OC
"The internal wars are actually quite boring to me,since they're very specific towards certain oldfags that most people don't really care about. We're not your fans or something like that we just wanna see funny stuff." -Lurker Triple AC about the "OC wars" on the 1904th post of Top-Kek, 21st November 2014 'A Self Centered OC is a post created or edited where its author features in it, often depicted positively with main or optional goal to increase their notoriety among the community. These may not only concern individuals and can include mutual Self-centered OC's, where two users would constantly mentioning each other on their posts. Such "alliances" can be called Circlejerk. Origins of the expression ''The term was first mentioned on the 1308th post of Top-kek submitted by RavenJuice through the 25th October 2014, where the latter was making apologies and justifying himself about why he made the series of ''Scott Pilgrim OC, ''asserting that showing-off inside of his own OC was not any of his intention at all. Takalisky's fight against the self-centered OC "Sometimes, I have the feeling that your priority is to appear on your own posts, and that the funny on those are optional." -Takalisky to Ravenjuice on the 1657th post of Top-Kek, 11th November, 2014 However, the struggle against self-centered OC wasn't done yet according to one user, called Takalisky. On the 1657th post of Top-kek submitted by RavenJuice, the user I Shower Naked first accused the author of Shitposting in an OC where he was ironically portraying himself as fighting those. RavenJuice didn't take his insult seriously, but the user Takalisky shared his doubts for the second time about Ravenjuice's unwillingness of using his OCs to show-off inside the community, which RavenJuice denied, once again. Although having not openly declared hostility on any kind of Self Centered OC, the oldfag Takalisky became the new fear of all OC makers (especially today's historical newfags), fearing their posts to get accused of being self-centered for little to no reason. Some of them would have tried to coax him by making him featuring on their OC. Self-Centered OC in the community's culture "I'm not self centered, everyone is centered around me." -Gandalf the White explaining why it is acceptable for him to feature in his own posts on the 3040th post of Top-Kek, 17th February 2015 Through time, Takalisky and his hostility against "Self-centerdness" has turned into an inside joke among the community, often getting mentioned in several OCs as an exaggerated character constantly bitter to the apparition of any kind of private joking or circlejerking inside on the Fresh Page. Nowadays, whenever someone features on the post they submit, chances that someone comments how ''"Takalisky will criticize how self-centered the post is" are rather high. Raven's Revenge.png|''Takalisky's apparition on the 4152nd post, submitted by Gandalf the White''|link=https://www.top-kek.com/kek/4152 Self centered.gif|''"When you are a little too much self-centered..." -Frenchlurker, 2136th post of Top-kek|link=https://www.top-kek.com/kek/2136 Self-Centered - Trial.png|''"Takalisky's Trial, post N°2939" by Lord Lucifer where "Takalisky" refers how he managed to stop "TionBlaze's Raping spree" trend with his criticism."|link=https://www.top-kek.com/kek/2939 Self-Centered - TKGame.png|''Takalisky's cameo on TK: The Game'' Self-Centered - Review.png|''Takalisky's review to "TK: The Game, Post N°5510 by 11thdoctor"|link=https://www.top-kek.com/kek/5510 Self-Centered - Hobbit.png|''Takalisky mentioned on the 5291st post of Top-Kek, by WilliamWallace|link=https://www.top-kek.com/kek/5291 Self-Centered - tshirt.png|''Takalisky mentioned on the 2123rd post of Top-Kek, submitted by TionBlaze''|link=https://www.top-kek.com/kek/2123 Passive-aggressive watermelon.png|Mentioned sarcastically in RosettaStoned's OC, post N°5909|link=https://www.top-kek.com/kek/5909